


Self Neglect

by sneakycryptid



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, sorry Matt, this whole thing was me venting with my favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakycryptid/pseuds/sneakycryptid
Summary: Matt's unending self-confidence has ended, and the depression has begun.





	Self Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just very much me venting with my favorite EW character. What better way to get bad feelings out than shoving them onto a fictional character and having them deal with them instead?

Matt had been locked in his apartment for days now. He couldn't remember how long anymore. The clock ticked endlessly, lulling him into uneasy, unrestful sleep only hours after he'd woken up last. It was getting exhausting to even just get up and walk to the kitchen, find some garbage to eat before crawling back into bed.

His phone sat neglected on the nightstand. Matt had heard the occasional chime of a notification, and there was always the tiny spark of hope in the back of his head that it was someone worried about him. Someone who was coming to help.

He'd stopped checking after the first day. It was always just stupid shit in the group chat.

They didn't care about him. So why would Matt be interested in caring for himself? He was just the stupid, naive, self-obsessed one after all. He was the childish idiot, desperate for attention and praise. He'd used up all of their tolerance, and now they could just toss him to the side and forget that he existed.

Maybe that was the best option. Just stop. Just waste away in his apartment, be found in a couple weeks once there were complaints about his ugly, rotting corpse.

Matt was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize the tears rolling down and falling onto his dirty pillow. He felt disgusting, unwashed and unable to muster the strength to do so. It was like something was broken inside of him, some little part that was irreparably damaged.

The last time he'd gone to take a shower, he'd glanced at himself in the mirror, revolted by the sight of himself. For so long, Matt had prided himself on his appearance. But now he was just ugly. Just covered in blemishes and acne scars, greasy hair too long, eyes exhausted and red and teary. He looked at his body, too soft and squishy and hideous for anyone to love. His fingers dug in against his stomach, nails leaving angry little crescent moons in the skin before he tore them across the flesh.

Matt was covered in healing and new scratches now, covered in hidden bruises from slamming the heels of his hands against his head until his ears rang. His inner lip was bitten to hell by his crooked teeth, stinging whenever it was touched.

And here he was. Miserable. Lonely. Suffering at his own hands.

But what else are you to do when you're so alone?


End file.
